Meet the Thunder Legion
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: I'm going to write a few chapters about how Laxus and the Thunder Legion met and got together. Since they don't have much of a back story. So this story will be a bit of their backstory. I hope you like it.


It seemed like a normal day to me. After all, it all started the same; Gramps was yelling at one of the younger members of the guild. Of course they messed up on another job. These kids were hardly old enough to do anything on their own. Gramps thought it was a good idea to send a hot head and a popsicle on a mission together. I told him it wouldn't end well, now everyone in the guild was hearing about their mess up.

"Hey Laxus, what are you doing?" Mira Jane asked, leaning on the table I was sitting at. I let out a sigh, looking at her.

"Like you care. You just got back from a mission…"

"I know, and you look bored stupid! What's the master raving about _this_ time?"

"Natsu and Gray went on a mission together and it was a total bust."

"Surprise…those two are hopeless…" Just as she finished speaking the door to the guild hall opened. A figure walked into the hall, slowly appeared, when the doors closed. A green hair boy stood, looking slightly nervous. He lifted his right hand and coughed a few times. He then approached the master and began talking. Mira's face lit up as she walked over to the boy and Gramps. I saw Mira point to me, followed by the boy's eye. After Gramps' stamped the boys left hand. The boy walked over to me. Bowing his head to me.

"T-that girl said…you wanted to talk…or something…" He said, his eye avoided mine. I tilted my head back a bit. Glancing at Mira, whom had a smug look on her face.

"I don't care…do whatever you want…kid."

"I'm Freed Justine…."

"I'm Laxus…" I said trying to brush him off. With a sigh I stood up and walked out of the guild hall. I knew my father had men following me. He wanted me to spy on gramps or join his guild. I didn't care for either; and I let him know that on plenty of occasions. Heck I don't even know why gramps kicked my old man out and I don't care. It was none of my business; what was my business was these guys following me everywhere. I don't need to get this new kid involved in my business. Mira knows that; so why did she send him to me.

"L-Laxus San…" I heard a voice call from behind me. Looking back, I saw the green hair boy following me. Again he avoided my eyes, like I was going to harm him or something.

"What Freed…?" I said in the coldest tone possible.

"Do you hate me…Mira said…"

"No, just…I have things to do. You shouldn't be around me. Don't listen to Mira." I said, as something rushed past me. Looking up someone had grabbed Freed's hand. Freed tried to pull away, as the man took a swing at him. In one step, I was close enough to pull Freed close. He stumbled into my chest. Wrapping my arm around him; I used my other hand to use lightning magic and hit the man who tried to kidnap Freed. The man flew back as I took Freed's hand and ran off with him. I couldn't stand and fight with him. I didn't want him to get hurt. He was new after all.

"L-Laxus San, who was that?" Freed said, panting as we ran.

"Don't worry about it. We have to get away from him. There have to be more nearby." I said, looking around. Great, I just met this kid and I'm already protecting him. He'll think I'm weird or something. It doesn't matter, he doesn't need to be involved.

"Laxus San!" He snapped, stopping instantly. I came to a stop and looked at him. Surprised he just stopped.

"What?"

"I won't go any farther with you, unless you tell me what that was about."

"It's nothing, just avoid me. Don't listen to Mira." I said letting go of his hand "Just leave me alone!"

"Wha…" He blinked a few times in surprise before I took off leaving him. I thought it was the best thing for him. I ran, knowing he wouldn't be able to find me. I looked over my shoulder panting, making sure he wasn't trying to keep up with me. Once I realized he wasn't coming I started walking. Looking at the setting sun. With a bored shrug, I headed back to my place nearby. Walking up to the door, I notice a piece of paper on it. With a frown I grab it, looking it over.

 _Dear Laxus,_

 _You should have accepted master Ivan's offers. Since you don't want to listen to master Ivan; I will give you a choice myself. Either you agree to master Ivan's request, or your green haired friend won't be joining you again. If he really means a lot to you, you will accept. I will give you to sundown to make your choice. Your little friend's life is on the line. Meet me outside of town. Tell anyone about this and he won't make it. We are watching you, young Laxus._

 _PS: if he really meant a lot to you, you shouldn't have left him alone like that. You're a foolish child thinking he would be safe on his own. Remember, till sun down._

I crumpled up the paper, growling as I rushed off. I had to get to the forest. I had to go and save that stupid kid. How is he a wizard and can't protect himself? This I all my fault and now I have to save him. I couldn't let him die because I don't want to follow my father.

It took me till nearly sundown to reach the forest. Thankfully he was standing just outside it. He had a frown on his face, but once he saw me it turned into a smirk. He waved me to him, cautiously I followed him. Making sure I wouldn't be walking into an ambush.

Walking into a clearing, I saw a group of about ten men. Freed was hanging in a tree, his eyes were shut and he was covered in blood. I walked close to him before pain rushed through my body. Causing me to drop to my knees. Looking down I saw a barrier written on the tree around him.

"Let him go, I came like you wanted." I hissed out, trying to put the aching pain behind me

"Oh no young master Laxus. The deal was for you to accept master Ivan's offer. The boy will remain with us until you choose what you want to do. But to make sure you won't do anything stupid…" The man said as a circle appeared around me. My eyes widened for a moment as I hit against an invisible wall. In frustration I tried to use my magic to get me out. Only to have pain surge through my body. I screamed out in pain, dropping back to the ground.

"L-Laxus…San?" Freed's voice spoke out softly. He slowly opened his eye, looking at me, "Laxus San?! Are you ok?"

"I'm find Freed…are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me. Did they hurt you?" Freed soon fell to the ground. Holding his sword, he wrote on the circle around the tree. Then he stepped out, writing on my magic circle. I was able to move out of it. Instantly everyone lunged for us. I grabbed Freed, holding him to me. Using my magic to protect him.

"Lightning Draaagoooon, ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" As I spoke, lightning shot from my mouth. Freed held up his sword, mumbling something before the word pain slipped his lips. Suddenly a guy dropped to the floor.

"Pain…pain…" Freed had a frown on his face, "Don't you _dare_ come near Laxus San again!"

"Tell Ivan, I want nothing to do with him. He needs to leave me and everyone in Fairy Tail alone. Or we will find him, and kill him!" I said, grabbing Freed's free hand. Pulling him behind me. I looked back to see him staring at me, "What?"

"You came to save me…"

"Ya, well…it was my fault…"

"Thank you, I owe you my life."

"It was nothing. Come on…let's go home Freed." I smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Ya!" We headed back to town. Freed stayed with me the rest of the night. The next morning, I told Gramps what happened. Listening to him yell at Freed and myself. He was upset on how careless we were going into something like that. I only found myself laughing.

"Careless Gramps? I think we fit in well with the rest of the guild then!" Soon Gramps was laughing too.


End file.
